smart Xander
by Chooch77
Summary: What if, instead of a change in someone else, Xander is the one who has a change? Better than summary. Full summary inside. Xander/harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is another new fic by me! This is another Buffy the Vampire slayer fic from the start with a twist to it. Instead of the usual Buffy, Faith, Willow, Cordelia, Giles, or even Angel or Jessie, It's Xander that gets the twist.**

**Summary: what if Xander was a technological genius? What if he was just lazy until the vampire attack?**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, torture, innuendo, blood, gore, cussing, and violence**

**Pairings: Xander/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I have no idea who owns it, but I don't. The only thing I own is the technology, OCs, or even the demons that I create.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

Xander sighed; he was bored in class again.

Contrary to popular belief, Xander was not stupid. Xander was a technological genius. If you asked him to fix something or to make something, he would do it as best that he could.

Of course, the only people that knew this were his friends and his mother. His classmates just wrote him off. Even his teachers wrote him off.

Xander was also lazy and a bit of a geek. However, he was extremely into literature and had a great memory of anything that he ever read.

Of course, again, only his friends and mom knew about that.

His dad would have destroyed or sold all of his books if he had found out about the collection that Xander had. Especially since his mom had gotten the money from his dad's beer collection, that was actually all of their money, though.

Anyways, Xander was practically asleep during that class and didn't even know about the new student that just came and sat next to him.

"Oh, Miss Summers, wake up Xander if you can." The teacher asked.

Buffy looked over at him and then slapped him on the shoulder.

"Wake up," She hissed at him.

Xander jolted out of his chair and up through the air. "I'm up, you crazy psychopath!"

The whole class laughed at that.

Willow and Jesse just sighed at their friend's antics; it was just like him to do something like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander was at his locker and opening it up when he saw the latest project that he was doing.

It was working on an old Hardrive and trying to get it working. It had actually required some money to fix his friend's Hardrive, but he would never charge one of his friends for it. Heck, he would never even tell them that it cost money. He would make the problem out to be something minor that could be fixed without money and then he would just continue with that lie.

"You're a mechanic?" A voice asked from beside him.

Xander whirled around, wondering who had found out about his secret.

It was the new girl, Buffy Summers.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Xander asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Buffy said, backtracking from the conversation.

"Wonder no longer." Xander quipped to her.

"So, what are you working on right now?" Buffy asked him.

"Right now, Jesse needed me to fix his Hardrive. Afterwards, I am trying to program a map of Sunnydale into my computer and make it so that I can use it." Xander said.

"Don't they already have maps up online?" Buffy asked, confused at what he was talking about.

"They do, but, they have one major flaw that this map won't." Xander said.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's that they only show one route that they think will be the fastest. My map will have traffic, lights, construction, police radio, and it will have every location in Sunnydale programmed into it." Xander said proudly.

Buffy blinked. "If you can get that working, I'll definitely pay money for it." She promised.

Xander then said, "See ya; I'm heading over to the library."

"Why do you need to do that?" Buffy asked.

"I need more information and I buy books from the school that are older than others or are in worse shape so that I can get books and the school can get money." Xander said.

Buffy just nodded at that. "Give me a second and I'll go with you." She offered.

"You don't have to." Xander said.

"I want to." Buffy said.

When she was putting her stuff away, Xander saw a stake.

"You're a slayer." Xander observed.

Buffy jumped up at that.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"The stake is a dead giveaway." Xander said.

"How did you get 'you're a slayer' from the stake?" She questioned.

"I told you that the library gives me books as part of the deal, right?" Xander asked.

Buffy nodded, not letting up her defensive stance.

"Well, some of the books that I got mentioned a slayer of vampires and how there is only one in the world and it is always a girl." Xander said.

"How did you know that it was telling the truth?" Buffy asked, now more confused than anything else.

"The theme of vampires and hunters has come up throughout the ages, not to mention that the slayer reoccurred in too many books to be false. In my time with the library, I have found at least 10 books that have passages about the slayers." Xander explained.

"So that's how you did it? You just figured that there were too many passages for the slayer to be false?" Buffy asked.

"Kind of, it helps that I've seen a few vampires in Sunnydale. The police here call them gangs on PCP." Xander said.

Buffy just blinked in shock that someone had put all of that together and found out about vampires and the slayer.

"My guess is that the librarian is on the secret too." Xander said with a shrug.

"How do you figure that?" She asked.

"Well, that is where I have gotten the books and even though the guy just moved here recently, he wasn't very shocked the first time a murder was written off as a gang on PCP killing." Xander said with a shrug.

"So, are we still going to the library?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, now that I know you're a slayer, I have some stuff that can help you." Xander said with a grin.

"Like what?" Buffy said.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Xander said as he walked away.

He walked over to his car and got in.

Buffy got in the passenger side after a few seconds of thought.

"What did you want me to see?" She asked.

"Open up the airbag and the side of the door." Xander ordered.

Buffy didn't like being ordered around but accepted it.

What she saw shocked her. The areas had stakes of all different sizes as well as a holy water container and something that she couldn't tell what it was.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the thing that she couldn't figure out.

"That's my invention in hunting vampires. It's a stake wrist-launcher. You just twist you're hand and a small stake shoots out. The best part is that the chambers of it are coated in holy water. No vampire will be getting out of a direct shot of that alive." Xander said proudly.

"Have you ever killed a vampire?" Buffy asked.

"I've had to kill a few." Xander said.

"What do you mean, 'had to'?" Buffy asked.

"I mean that they jumped me. But, once I got this thing working, I was able to dust quite a few vamps before they even knew that I was there." Xander said proudly.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Buffy asked.

"Not if they don't know that I'm there. And the best part is that I get the money." Xander said with a smirk.

"You dust vamps for money." Buffy deadpanned.

"It's not dangerous if they don't know that you're there." Xander sang.

Buffy had finally made a choice.

"Can you get me some of that?" She asked as she eyed the weaponry that Xander had.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy the change to the story that I made.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Smart Xander fic. I have gotten a very good response for it and feel extremely good about this fic. **

**Everything is the same as last time.**

**Chapter 2**

Xander smirked as he and Buffy worked that night. It appeared that Buffy had gotten back into the hunting spirit after Xander had shown her all of his research (that she knew about).

"How many is that?" Xander asked her.

"At least five tonight alone." Buffy answered.

"How much did we make?" Xander questioned.

Buffy still looked a little sore at that as they had went into a full scale argument about whether or not to steal from the vampires.

_Flashback_

"_Look, Buffy, they are vampires!" Xander said to her._

"_Yeah, but it's still not right to steal." Buffy argued._

"_What are vampires going to do with money?" Xander said rhetorically._

"_No, don't answer that, I'll answer it. They are going to use it to get into more places where they can kill people. Besides, I don't think that anyone will mind that we steal from the being that stole their body." Xander said angrily._

_Buffy shut up after that; there was no way to argue that point._

_End flashback_

"We made a good two hundred and seventy five." Buffy sighed.

"Good, more funding for us to use." Xander said casually as he put the money in the dashboard of the car.

Or, at least, that was how it appeared. In reality, Xander put the money in a secret compartment that he had installed in the dashboard.

"Okay, and I have gotten some of the information that I wanted about vampires." Xander said.

"What did you figure out?" Buffy asked.

That was another reason for their excursion that night, to figure out something's about vampires that no one knew.

"I think that any type of UV rays will work on the vampires. Whenever they got into the car light, they seemed to move faster in order to get away from the light and not be hit by it." Xander explained to her.

He then took out his computer and started typing and opened it up to his files on vampires before he added the information to the file.

"I've also got the video of you hunting on the file now; it could be useful for later escapades." Xander explained to her carefully, he had no ways of fending off an angry slayer just yet.

"How will that help you?" Buffy asked.

"I've already got some information just from another run through of it." Xander explained, very aware that he was currently in the danger zone.

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

"I know that vampires fighting styles are mainly just rushing in without thinking and that they are not used to actually having their victims put up a fight. If the vampires didn't have the advanced abilities, anyone would be able to fight them off." Xander explained.

"How does that help us?" Buffy asked.

"It means we will be able to fight off most of the master vampires that we face in the future, if we ever do face one." Xander said, "Because we have the one thing that they have no experience with."

Buffy looked at him and then asked what he was talking about when he didn't respond.

"As long as we use our brains, the vampires will not be able to kill us." Xander said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Before Buffy could start, Xander continued, "Also, we may want to get some instruction in martial arts. While they won't be much use for dealing with vampires for me, I could take out some of the minor demons that we fight and you could easily overpower several vampires at once if you used martial arts instead of what you have now."

"What's wrong with what I have now?" Buffy demanded.

"Look at the video and tell me what you see." Xander demanded.

Buffy looked at it and said, "I don't see any difference between the way that I am fighting and the way that they are fighting."

"Exactly! You're fighting like them. While it is good to understand how they fight, when you fight the same way they do, you are taking away any advantage that you might have held over them. For instance, if a martial arts expert fought the two vampires that you just faced, even though he is weaker than them, he would be able to fight them off and maybe even kill them all." Xander snapped.

"Is that what we are going to do with the money?" Buffy asked.

"Kind of, I think that it would be better to order some instructional video so that no one oversees us training." Xander said.

"Why would we do that?" Buffy asked, a bit confused at what his reasoning could be.

"It's simple, if we showed up and you came with your strength, anyone would realize that you were holding back, and if you didn't hold back, people would be wondering how you got as strong as you are. It will just draw unnecessary attention to us." Xander explained.

Buffy just nodded in defeat, she should have thought of that.

"That's one example of what I am talking about too." Xander commented off hand.

"What is?" Buffy asked.

"You need to use your brain more outside of fights so that you can understand what the consequences of your actions are." Xander said.

Buffy wisely chose to remain silent and not draw attention to herself.

"Let's head back to this little place that I know and we'll stay there for the night." Xander suggested.

Buffy just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a good fifteen minutes to get to where he was talking about, but they had finally gotten there.

"The Sunnydale motor lodge?" Buffy said dubiously.

Xander just ignored her and walked right in.

"Hey, dale," Xander said to his friend.

"Xander! Old buddy, old pal, what can I do for you?" Dale asked.

Dale was an older guy about fifty with a small beard.

"I'm just here to pay my rent and go up to my place here." Xander said.

Dale dutifully gave him the stuff that he needed and took the money.

"You do know that he is a demon?" Buffy exclaimed once they had gotten out of the room and started up the elevator.

"Yup, but, he isn't giving any trouble to me and it would just draw attention to kill him." Xander said with a shrug.

Buffy looked at him doubtfully, but decided to just follow his lead on the matter.

"So, this is where you live?" Buffy asked as they got off the elevator and off on the top floor of the motor lodge.

"Kind of, it's where I live whenever I don't feel like going home." Xander answered with a shrug.

He then unlocked the door to suite 413.

"Welcome to chattel Xander!" Xander exclaimed.

The place was pretty much unused except for the desk and the bed.

"What's all that on the desk?" Buffy asked.

"That's my research that I have created based on what I have found in books, on the internet, and through other sources around town." Xander said.

"What other sources around town?" Buffy asked.

"There are several people that I pay and they give me money in return for it. They liked to be called informants. You don't want to go to Willy. Sure, he is a good source of information, but he costs too much and often withholds several major pieces of information at a time." Xander said with a shrug.

"Where are the informants?" Buffy asked.

"They are in the Bronze, Willy's bar, I have several in records department, and I use one of the Cordettes." Xander said as he pointed out each of the areas that he was talking about.

"You use one of the people at school." Buffy said dubiously.

"Yes, think about it, the Cordettes are the chief gossip mongers, they will give out any information, even to the high school loser. It helps that I actually pay her." Xander explained.

Buffy thought about it and realized that the Cordettes would be perfect to look for information.

"I never thought about it that way." Buffy admitted.

Xander snorted, "No one does, and the reason that they are perfect is because of that reason. People think of them as small time, but in actuality, they can be pretty good for information.

"I want you to read this book by next Thursday." Xander said as he tossed her a book.

Buffy looked at it and saw that it was titled _Combat Magicks: How to fight a vampire_.

"Why this book?" Buffy asked.

"It's good for information and also good for spells that even non witches can do. You should be better at them than I am since you are the chosen of the PTB." Xander said with an even shrug.

"I would utilize the first chapter in any way that you could." Xander said.

"What are you going to be doing?" Buffy asked.

"I'll be getting some parts for my van, ordering those martial arts video, and looking through texts online and placing the texts that are offline onto my computer the old fashioned way." Xander said with a smirk.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that Darla hasn't shown up yet and there is a good reason for that. **

**It will all be explained in due time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Smart Xander fic. I told you that I will explain the Darla situation and I will. This chapter will have that explanation.**

**Also, I have gotten a complaint about the way that vampires fight and what I said about it. Here's what I didn't say, the older vampires most likely stayed out of the way the first few years of their life, or had a strong sire. Also, the more blood that the vampire drinks, the more powerful he is.**

**Same everything as before!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

Darla was mad.

She had sent out tons of her vampire minions to look around and only a few had reported back. Every time that she tried to get more vampires, only a handful of them would survive and bring back new ones. It was getting so bad that she had to outsource her vampires to LA in order to get new vampires.

It was ruining all of her plans. She would never be able to help the master at that rate.

The only thing that she could tell was that there was an extremely able hunter on the hell mouth and that was a problem in itself.

In fact, she was pretty sure that she knew of several slayers that had a lower death count then the hunter did!

She was going to be set back months in her plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander was blissfully unaware of the chaos that he had caused the night before as he was in the library and typing up books onto his computer. He knew better than to try and copy them, that could accidently let loose something that he couldn't handle, knowing his luck and the way that it was going.

On the upside of the situation, the videos that he had ordered had arrived. He had ordered one on Jujutsu and another on Kung Fu. The Jujutsu one was for him in case he had to fight off some vampires, and the Kung Fu one was for Buffy.

He had also re-watched some of the videos of the fight that he had taped.

Xander had noticed some inconsistencies in the vampires that he wanted to figure out.

For one, they seemed to vary in strength. The strongest one there wasn't the same level as Buffy, but, if he had to guess, he would say that it was pretty close.

On the other hand, the weakest one was probably one that he could have taken out with ease. And that wasn't even him tooting his own horn that was just the truth.

They needed to figure out this discrepancy before they got into a serious situation. That was why he had had Buffy confront Giles about his knowledge while he was hitting the books hard.

He had looked through all the ones that he had at his base of operations and found that that information wasn't in it.

This meant that he had to make another trip to the library to check out whether or not he could find the information. He had a few theories, but that was all they were, there was no way to prove or disprove the information.

Buffy came back to the table right in the middle of him pouring over a book called _Magicks moste Evile _by Lord Arias.

"Hey, did you find out if Giles knew or not?" Xander asked Buffy.

Buffy sighed and laid her head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked, concerned about Buffy.

"He's the new watcher for me." Buffy said with a groan.

"I suspected as much." Xander said with a sigh before he continued typing.

"Why would you expect that?" Buffy asked.

"It's because he showed up at the beginning of the year, not even native to Sunnydale, and he knew about vampires. There's also the fact that you don't seem to have a watcher and he was trying to figure out what I knew about you the other day while I was in here." Xander said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Buffy just glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but, I didn't think that it was relevant until we knew for sure whether or not he was the new watcher. I wasn't about to let you do something stupid over a suspicion." Xander said.

Buffy sighed, "I don't like it, but I can see where you're coming from. But, you are going to take me shopping later on to make up for it."

She then got the wicked gleam in her eye that showed no matter what, women and shopping was still a guy's worst nightmare.

"Fine," Xander said with a sigh. "The videos that I ordered came in. I chose Kung Fu for you as it is more about overpowering your enemy and I chose Jujutsu for me. I also bought a few language tapes for Greek, Latin, Egyptian, and Persian. This will help us out with research."

Buffy groaned, languages were not her strong suit.

"You will learn one of them by the end of the year." Xander glared at her.

Buffy glared back but lost the contest and decided to just go through with it.

"Hey, look at it this way, the less threats there are to us, the more normal we can be." Xander said, knowing that would calm her down.

Buffy just relaxed after that.

"So, did you get the information from Giles that we needed?" Xander asked her as he finally finished typing up the book and then got the next book started.

"No, he didn't know either." Buffy said.

"That means that it is likely that these books will not have the information in them either." Xander said with a sigh.

"We're just going to have to figure it out on our own." Buffy said with a shrug.

She may not like research, but fighting was something that she could get into with well-practiced ease.

"We'll go out again tonight." Xander said with a shrug.

**Done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to introduce Giles in this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
